


DAYS oneshots

by AnimeCartoon4



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCartoon4/pseuds/AnimeCartoon4
Summary: Here's some DAYS oneshots!





	1. A Helping Hand - Mizuki x Tsukamoto

**Author's Note:**

> These will be oneshots, with no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter). I’ll put a ship in the beginning of the oneshot if there will be one.  
> I don't own DAYS, Tsuyoshi Yasuda does.

“Come on Tsukamoto! You got this!” Kurusu’s hand guided the younger boy along, against his protests. Sure he had gone to the other boy for help, but this was too much. Tsukamoto’s stomach was already clenching from nerves. Trying to get away proved futile, since Kurusu was stronger than him.

“Just go up to him and ask for a date. Guarantee that he’ll say yes.” Kurusu knew his plan was foolproof. After all, the Captain liked to do things straightforward and direct himself. So how could he say no to Tsukamoto doing it to him?

“No, I couldn’t do that. Don’t you see? I’m not that brave. I had a hard enough time telling you as it is!” Tsukamoto was holding his hands over his face. How he managed not to fall was a mystery.

Kurusu ran a hand through his brown spiky hair, while a huff of air escaped his mouth. Why did this boy have to be so difficult? Well, no matter. That’s why Tsukamoto called in the big guns. Grinning, Kurusu mentally patted himself on the back. This plan was fullproof.

In no time, both boys turned the corner and went onto the soccer pitch. A ball flew straight up in the air. Mizuki looked up at it before using his leg to keep it dribbling. Seiseki’s captain looked as strong as ever, which was a good thing since there was a match coming up next week. Mizuki spent as much time on training, as the first years did, if not more time.

“You know what? It looks like Captain is busy. We’d better not bother him… huh?” Realizing he wasn’t being listened to, Tsukamoto looked for his friend. To his horror, he saw Kurusu jog over to their captain.

The ball stopped bouncing a Mizuki listened to what Kurusu had to say. He himself had never had much interaction with Kurusu, but he still respected all of his teammates equally. Giving all of his attention to him was the least Mizuki could do. He’d have to try to devote more attention to the first years soon. 

“Captain Mizuki, Tsukamoto has something he wants to tell you.” Kurusu’s words had Mizuki ponder for a moment. Just what could the youngest member want to talk to him about? Ignoring the way Kurusu flashed a quick thumbs up to Tsukamoto, he gesture with his hand for the younger boy to come closer. 

Tsukamoto did so, albeit reluctantly. He couldn’t refuse his captain.

“Captain! Ah sorry that was loud. Um Captain Mizuki I wanted to tell you, that you are a great captain!” Tsukamoto stared into Mizuki’s eyes, smiling nervously on the outside. Inside though, he was a bundle of nerves.

Kurusu slapped his palm to his forehead. Just what was his friend doing?

Mizuki felt glad to hear that. It made a lot of pride swell in his chest to think that others thought of him as a good captain. He tried his best every day, to instill strong values and things in his younger teammates.

Smiling, he tried to show his gratitude for the compliment. “Thank you Tsukamoto. That means a lot. Would you like to practice with me?” Mizuki hoped that by doing so it would calm the younger boy down. He seemed to be really nervous about something. And although Mizuki wasn’t good with words, he thought that his offer would be able to help Tsukamoto’s nerves.

Tsukamoto blurted out the first thought, “No.” Eyes widening he realized what he just said. No, no, no! This was the opposite of what he wanted! He wanted to spend more time with Mizuki, not less. And he surely didn’t want Mizuki to hate him. Oh, why did he have trouble thinking straight around this guy.

Mizuki frowned. Well this was disappointing. Here he was trying to be nice, only to be rejected. And b Tsukamoto no less, who he wanted to have a fun practice with.

Seeing Kurusu waving his arms out of the corner of his eye, Tsukamoto hastily tried to explain. “I-uhh! What I mean is…not now! Perhaps later? I wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh right. I interrupted you huh? Go ahead.”

Grasping the edge of his shorts, Tsukamoto looked at the ground. It was one thing to say it to Kurusu, but a whole other level trying to tell Mizuki!

“Oh for crying out loud! Tsukamoto, come on! You’re the strongest person I know! Don’t let your fear get in the way of your happiness!” Kurusu managed to get through Tsukamoto’s anxiety, and shot him a smile when blue eyes looked at him.

Returning his gaze back to his crush, Tsukamoto decided it was now or never. He spoke with a passion to Mizuki, pouring his heart out. “I like you a lot. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You have such passion for soccer, more than anyone I’ve ever known. I like your caring side too, how kind you are to our teammates. And I know I’m not good enough for you, but please? Will you go out with me? On a date?”

To say that Mizuki was shocked was an understatement. He was beyond baffled. The precious, sweet, klutzy, loveable Tsukamoto wanted him? 

Mizuki was quiet for a while. His brain seemed stuck on a loop. Tsukamoto liked him. It was almost too much for poor Mizuki. So giving up on trying to come up with a verbal response, he turned to action instead. After all, it was one of his well-known qualities. 

Tsukamoto was shaking. This was so nerve wracking. What was going to happen now? What would Mizuki say? Oh god, did he just ruin their–

Tsukamoto’s thoughts were cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his. Frozen with shock, the young boy stood there wondering what in the world was going on. This didn’t deter Mizuki, who kept pouring his feelings into the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds more, before the older broke it off.

Neither noticed Kurusu fall to the ground in shock, arms flapping wildly all the way. Holy crap! Mizuki just kissed Tsukamoto! Kurusu hadn’t expected this at all. What a great outcome though!

Tsukamoto felt a range of emotions well up inside. Shock, surprise, confusion. But above all, happiness. It increased tenfold when he saw that Mizuki was smiling.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.”


	2. Red String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do an introspective thing from most of the captains and Kazama, thinking about Tsukamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my next DAYS oneshot.  
> These will be oneshots, with no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter). I’ll put a ship in the beginning of the specific oneshot if there will be one.  
> I don’t own DAYS, that belongs to Tsuyoshi Yasuda!  
> The title for this one is sort of metaphorical, since red string can connect people’s lives together. Even if they don’t realize it. I loved writing this, giving Tsukamoto the appreciation he deserves was a lot of fun! I also sprinkled in canon stuff.  
> There’s no pairing in this one!

When it’s at your feet, the ball always seems happy.

Kazama had noticed this while watching Tsukamoto during their late night practice together. It was as if the ball were alive, and bending to the boy’s will. Kazama had only felt the ball happy once when he was younger, but ever since he had started complying to rules the ball would be finicky. This was why seeing the other boy play firsthand was a sight to behold. The blonde knew right away that the ball would heed Tsukamoto’s wordless command always. 

Kazama could tell that Tsukamoto had a gift that only he possessed. 

Seeing the other boy be so enthusiastic about helping him practice gave Kazama this thought. Kazama began to have fun again playing soccer, which he didn’t think he’d get to experience again until he met Tsukamoto. For which he was so thankful for.

Even when he wasn’t the best on the field, Kazama noticed that didn’t bother his friend. Tsukamoto just loved playing soccer with his friends. By doing so, he would have fun even if their team was losing. Kazama truly looked up to Tsukamoto.

The thing was, Kazama wasn’t the only one to notice this.

Mizuki had seen this phenomenon too.

Being the captain of Seiseki was an honor that Mizuki wore with pride. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he grew into what he was today, the powerhouse on the pitch. Though there were times when Mizuki knew that he wasn’t adequate enough. Times where he felt like there was no way to claw himself up the ladder of success. Even after his first soccer match ever, Mizuki spent the entire night crying on his bed, wondering why he wasn’t good enough.

Getting to know Tsukamoto was a privilege. Mizuki could tell during his first glance. So when the blue-eyed boy came up to him asking to shoulder the laps required for the other first years? Mizuki knew that there was something ingrained in Tsukamoto that set him apart from all others.

While he himself wasn’t one for theory, it made Mizuki happy that there was someone else who felt the same way. That was why he initially agreed to help his younger teammate become better at soccer. 

Thus, he taught Tsukamoto how to kick the soccer ball. By doing so, Mizuki got an up close view of his personality. The way he wanted to connect to the ball, so he could get it to fly was some dedication. How he didn’t want to be a burden on his teammates, but want to help them in any way he could was commendable.

During Seiseki’s match against Ariake High, Mizuki was conflicted. Internally, he was furious that almost every member had taunted Tsukamoto after he had gotten injured. When Mizuki raced over to his younger teammate, he felt a split second of gratitude to the player holding him up. But then it vanished as more condescending laughter broke out.

Mizuki had focused on carrying Tsukamoto in his arms, trying not to let his frustration out on his friend. The captain did let his anger bleed into his words though, his voice strong and cold as it carried over to the repulsive boys not far from them.

He knew that Tsukamoto wanted to get back out there, for he felt there was still more he could give. But Mizuki didn’t want him to hurt even more, thus telling the younger boy that he himself would win against Ariake. Mizuki was determined to make it a special game. And he didn’t let his friend down. And despite the serious injury, he caught a glimpse of Tsukamoto standing and cheering for them.

To be lifted up by Tsukamoto’s voice while playing? It was euphoric unlike anything Mizuki had ever known.

Another thing that Seiseki’s captain was unaccustomed to was expressing his feelings. Mizuki had never given a message to a teammate through playing soccer before. He knew he wasn’t the smartest, but he hoped that Tsukamoto got the essence of it anyways. To always try hard, how putting in work and actual effort would never fail him. That was what Mizuki tried to convey. Keeping this mindset has gotten him this far, that professional teams were already asking him to play once he graduated high school.

He could still see it though, the way Tsukamoto didn’t become this star player. 

No.

It was an agonizingly slow pace. But somehow Tsukamoto still would smile and laugh while playing soccer. And once in a while, it would pay off like he intended. But mainly it was his spirit, which the young boy had an abundance of.

Mizuki was so very proud of him. Tsukamoto’s spirit was very strong. His will to never give up would take him very far in life.

During the train ride home after Seiseki’s match against Sakuragi High, Indou could hear the consistent cheering from Tsukamoto’s teammates. He had heard talk that Tsukamoto was not the best player on the field, but Indou came to find out that it didn’t matter. He could tell by the uproar of support that this kid had something about him that fired up others in his orbit. 

Such a loyalty to one player was amazing. Indou tried to imagine it, being so loved by his teammates that he gained the encouragement of every single member. He couldn’t. That’s why listening to the recording of the earlier match brought tears to Indou’s eyes.

It’s what pushed him to ask Tsukamoto to play pick-up soccer together.

Although he was slightly disheartened that Tsukamoto didn’t take their impromptu game seriously like a match, nevertheless Indou was still pleased to play with him. 

Indou was confused for a bit. Why didn’t the younger boy have that passionate fire he did whenever he helped rile up Seiseki? He put that question out of his mind though, when Tsukamoto came up to him. Saying he could play seriously? Did Tsukamoto even know what he was saying?

Indou always played seriously, ever since first learning how to kick a ball. He knew that soccer was his dream, and he wanted to achieve it so bad. That’s why he knew he couldn’t fool around, and possibly squander his chance to play professionally.

Indou gave it his all every time. As he said that to Tsukamoto, he saw the boy’s eyes widen. From there, he could tell Tsukamoto’s full attention was on him. Indou wasn’t afraid to admit that he believed in the Soccer Gods. But he still talked about how he worked very hard to get where he was now.

As the captain of Sakuragi charged back into the game, he could tell that Tsukamoto was thinking hard. He meant what he said, for Tsukamoto to show him how he played soccer. Instincts were usually right, and Indou could tell that Tsukamoto just had to realize it.

Once that happened, Indou wasn’t surprised that he felt blown away. Indou could see that the new athlete wanted to run – how even though his skills weren’t good yet, that was what he could provide for his team. This mentality ended up scoring them a consolation point against Indou’s team. 

Almost everyone who got to know Tsukamoto, noticed how unique he was.

It was what made Taira compliment the younger boy. During his talk with Mizuki, he had mentioned how Tsukamoto would be a great addition on Seikan’s team. Of course he wasn’t serious about offering to filch the new soccer player, alas it was only a dream. Taira would be a fool to not see the importance Tsukamoto was to Seiseki.

Maruoka knew the lengths he would have to go to make his soccer team a reality. So once he did, he wanted the best of the best on Keiougawara High. The new team set out to prove their worth against established rivals who had high accomplishments.

Thus, Maruoka had never even thought about the possibility of having a very inexperienced player on a widely known team. But that’s what Tsukamoto was. Maruoka had made the mistake of underestimating him. Which he had soon learned was his downfall.

Maruoka gained respect for the younger boy during their match together. When he played against him, Maruoka was vividly reminded of his humble beginnings as captain of a club that was trying to make it. Seeing this kid do the same was heartwarming to witness.

After the game, Maruoka said that he’d be rooting for Tsukamoto during Seiseki’s next match. And he meant every word.

Tsukamoto was an amazing person. They all wondered if he knew how much.


End file.
